I wish
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: A songfic about Shuyin who's thinking about Lenne. R&R one shot! ShuyinxLenne! Said enough?


Title: I wish

Warning: Uhm... I have no clue, but if you do find things you can set them here! ... ... ... ... ... ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 I also don't own the song I wish that's Billy Crawfords property.

A/N: A songfic about Shuyin who thinks about Lenne, if it's not good well sorry this is my first try in Final Fantasy X-2! So be so nice to R&R!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#Every minute I'm away from you Is a minute I can't get through#

Shuyin looked at the pyreflies around him. He snorted soft, pyreflies... to much pyreflies but never her. He missed her so much... He wanted her back with him. His Lenne. The one he loved.

#Wish I knew just what to do, cause it doesn't feel right#

He sat down biting his lip and looking at the ground. 'Lenne... Lenne...' he whispered soft and looked up. 'Where are you? we vanished together still... you are not with me...' he said softly and put his hand against his forehead. 'Lenne...' he said closing his eyes remembering her. Holding her close to him.

#Sometimes when I close my eyes I can hold you in my mind#

He opened his eyes with a bitter expression. He knew that dreaming of her could never satisfy him, he wanted her with him. Not as an ilusion in his head, but right next to him like always. Like years ago.

#But it never really satisfies Wish I could keep dreaming#

Shuyin balled his fists and narrowed his eyes. 'This is all Bevelle's fault.' he hissed through gritted teeth. 'Those idiots. Those idiots who are to stupid to understand that this idiotic war would stop when they stopped!' he said clenched his teeth. 'Lenne... where are you? I wanna tell you everything that happened, yet I can find you nowhere...' he whispered.

#I wanna tell you what I've been going through#

He stood up glaring around. This place everything made him angry. He would escape and find Lenne. No matter what! Lenne was the one he loved, Lenne was his everything. Lenne was the one he wanted to hold close to him again.

#I want to hold you close to my heart#

He smiled weakly. 'I want to make you smile again Lenne... I want to share everything with you... I want it to go back to the days we used to have before Bevelle and the war...' he whispered miserable and looked up.

#And make you smile again just like I did back then#

He shook his head. 'Where are you? Why are we so far apart from eachother? I want you with me... Everyone will pay for pulling us away from each other... everyone...' he whispered angry. 'Especially Bevelle.' he finally hissed glaring up.

#I would but we're so far apart#

Tears were gathering in his eyes. This place was nothing for him without Lenne. He shook his head once again. 'If we did dissapeared together Lenne... Where are you now then? O-or didn't we dissapeared together? I don't know anymore...' he whispered tears falling from his face.

#Wish you were here instead of my tears#

He closed his eyes once again. 'If I close my eyes I can see you in front of me, I can hold you, but I wish you were still with me if I open them... and.. your not... your not here when I open them... your gone.. away... dissapeared in thin air.' he whispered opening his eyes.

#Wish I could close my eyes and make you appear#

'Or snap my fingers, and make sure we both are back to where we are used to be! In Zanarkand, you always cheered me on with my Blitzball games... but you know... that game doesn't seems important without you anymore...' he said softly.

#Wish I could snap my fingers back to the time when you were mine#

'Was this our goodbye? Those shots? It wouldn't would it? I don't want a goodbye like that... I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to hug you and told you that I loved you... Oh Lenne...' he whimpered softly and closed his eyes.

#And I wish that hocus pocus could change our goodbye#

Finally he opened them again. 'I am sorry... I am sorry for not telling you that I loved you, I hope you know I do love you, even now. I will find you Lenne I promise I will... And ill make them all suffer... everyone of them...'

#Girl I wish you could see these eyes baby, I apologize#

'Did you cried...? Are you still crying? ... Where ever you are... Lenne... Oh my Lenne... I want to be with you damnit... At your side! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!' he screamed in pain. 'I want to catch the tears that fall... I want to make them dissapear...' he finally said softly.

#Should've been there when you cried, can you forgive me?#

He laughed bitterly. 'I don't even know against who I am talking! Thin air.. in vain words... No-one hears them... No-one understands them...' he said and balled his hands into fists. 'I WILL find out a way for us to be together again. But.. I don't know how...'

#I know I say these words in vain, right now you can't hear my pain#

'Why won't you just appear in front of me like the rain falling down from the sky... Why won't you be with me? Did I do something wrong? Lenne, where are you now? Why are you not here? didn't you died? To many questions... I never get a answer...' he whispered.

#Wish that like the rain, you'd come down from the sky#

'I am so sorry that I never told you how much I love you... but I do... I love you more then my own life, and I would've gladly died to be sure you would live... but I quess that choice can't be made anymore, right?' he said laughing bitter.

#never told you how much I love you#

He bit his lip. 'How could I have been so foolish and let that moment pass me by? Why didn't I told you that I loved you? ... What a fool I am...' he whispered looking up and giving a weak smile. 'What a fool I still am...' he said.

#Just let that moment pass me by#

'Maybe that's all you really needed... hearing me say those words... maybe I should've told them to you when you jumped on that train and maybe.. just maybe you wouldn't have go... mayeb you would've jumped off and back in my arms where you belong...' he said musing.

#I couldn't see it, what you really needed#

'Lenne...? I hope, I really hope you can hear these words... I hope they can reach you.. my beautifull summoner. My girl.' he whispered.

#Now that I know it, I wish you can hear this#

He put his hands against his head and sighed. 'I just can't stop thinking about us two... I really try but it's not working one bit... Lenne... I don't wan't to forget about you... but knowing and seeing those memories and knowing I can't have you with me... it's worse then torture..' he said.

#I just can't stop thinking about us, if you can hear this#

'I wish you were still with me, I wish I could kiss you again... I wish I could hug you again, I wish I could tell you how I feel, I wish I could I could tell you I love you. I wish... I wish... I wish someone would grant me my wishes...' he finally said softly looking up.

#Grant me these wishes#

'But... I won't give up on you.' he said standing up. 'You mean the world to me. And since the world let us down. They will suffer.' he said a sadistic grin curling round his lips. 'And it'll all be there own fault.' he said softly.

#Starlight...star bright

First star I see tonight

Wish I may...wish I might

Have my wish tonight#

He looked up once again and smiled. 'Lenne don't worry, i'll find you, and when I do we will vanish again, but this time together. This time together.' he repeated and started to walk away. 'After I destroyed Spira.' he ended.

#Starlight...star bright

First star I see tonight

Wish I may...wish I might

Have my wish tonight#

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: I know it was weird! I really don't know where it came from, be so nice to review anyway? I always review every story I read ((Huffy)) Njaaaaah sorry for that anyway please no flaming! I hate flamers!

Darius: ((Grabs a waterbottle))

Me: ((Blinks)) what are you gonna do with that watterbottle?

Darius: Well you said yourself flamers right? Flames die if you use water MWUAHAHAHAAH!

Me: ((Sweatdrops)) Yeah right Darius... anyway R&R please!


End file.
